


I got Electric Eyes; I'm gonna get you

by nitohkousuke



Series: Leechcest Week 2020 [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, Floyd is terrible and Jade punishes him for it, Kinda? It's hard to write these two without blood, Leechcest Week, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Tie used as handcuffs, is it really punishment if he's into though?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: “Oh?” Jade leans forward and speaks hotly against Floyd’s ear. “So it wasn’t you who tried to get me off through my pants in the middle of Crewel-sensei’s Lecture?” There’s just that hint of frustration in Jade’s voice that makes Floyd practically wiggle in glee. He really did come close to coming in his pants in the middle of class. There’s a fine line between Jade tolerating him and being actually frustrated with his antics that drives Floyd crazy.Day 2 of Leechcest week: Alone / In School
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Jade Leech
Series: Leechcest Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036785
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	I got Electric Eyes; I'm gonna get you

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i'll write something other than porn for this ship week but take this
> 
> Written to The Church of Hot Addiction by Cobra Star Ship
> 
> Written for Day 2 of Leechcest Week: Alone / In School

Floyd’s face hits hard against the wood of the table, as Jade grips his hair painfully tight. He can’t help but laugh as he swings his arm to knock a whole bunch of papers off the side. It’s to make more room, he swears. It’s definitely not because the second that Jade realizes what he’s done, that his brother immediately takes a tie out of Floyd’s coat pocket and ties his hands tight behind his back. The tie is there in case he gets yelled at to look more proper and he can appease whatever higher up is mad about his refusal to follow the dress code. It definitely isn’t in his pocket because he likes when he misbehaves and Jade, or Azul, does exactly this. They’re the one people he’ll really let tie him up like this.

“Nooo~. I haven’t been that bad. I’m just trying to help.” Floyd laughs again.

“Oh?” Jade leans forward and speaks hotly against Floyd’s ear. “So it wasn’t you who tried to get me off through my pants in the middle of Crewel-sensei’s Lecture?” There’s just that hint of frustration in Jade’s voice that makes Floyd practically wiggle in glee. He really did come close to coming in his pants in the middle of class. There’s a fine line between Jade tolerating him and being actually frustrated with his antics that drives Floyd crazy. 

“I suppose I’ll have to find whoever did that and punish them properly then.” Jade slips his hand out of Floyd’s hair and steps away. Whining at no longer feeling Jade’s heat against him, Floyd squirms. 

“Wait, wait. Nooooo. That’s no fuunnnn. Jade, come bacccckkkkk. Jaaaadee-” Floyd whines a little louder, and just as he hits a volume loud enough that maybe someone might hear them in this classroom that they’ve figured out is abandoned at this time of day, Jade slips his hand back in and tugs quickly and harshly.

“So you admit that you were the one that was so rude to me earlier, Otouto?” Jade’s breath his hot once again against the back of his ear, as he drags his teeth so delicately down his neck to his collarbone.

“Yessssssssss. Punish me, Nii-saaaan~” He tries to shift to grind himself against Jade’s erection, but Jade slides back just before he can. Jade’s always so good at that. He’s so good at being just slippery enough to have more control over a situation than anyone ever ought to. It makes Floyd just want to try harder.

“Behave.” Jade says curtly before yanking enough of his shirt and jacket off his shoulder to expose skin. Floyd’s clothes are always a few buttons away from honestly being completely unbuttoned anyway. Shivering at the feeling of Jade’s hot tongue against skin, Floyd bites his lip hard the second he feels Jade’s teeth sink deep into his shoulder. It’s a little deeper than usual, which is due to how bothered Floyd has gotten him at this point. It’ll hurt terribly and bleed terribly, but well, it wouldn’t be the first time Floyd has gone back to his dorm bleeding.

“Make me.” Turning his head, almost painfully against Jade’s grip, Floyd gives Jade a grin, as his gold eye flashes. Jade gives him a polite smile back as he quickly presses his erection hard against Floyd’s ass, and in the process, pushes Floyd’s dick hard against the edge of the desk. Floyd tries to push back, but every time he does, Jade grinds back, continuing to painfully push him against the desk.

“Oh, dear Floyd, I intend to.” With that, Jade shifts back only to quickly undo Floyd’s pants and yank them down, with nimble fingers that Floyd is always impressed by. Even though Floyd wants desperately for his brother to fuck him, where would be the fun in making it easier. The more of a brat he is, the harsher his treatment will be. Isn’t that where all the fun is? So Floyd wiggles as much as he can, to the point that Jade digs his nails deep into Floyd’s hips.

“Otouto…”Jade warns and Floyd can’t help but laugh at the way that sends shivers down his spine. They are both definitely predators, but there’s something about letting themselves be the prey that really sends sparks down him.

Floyd opens his mouth to whine, but Jade sticks two fingers deep into his mouth instead. Jade gives him a look that Floyd can clearly read, and Floyd can’t help but happily suck hard around Jade’s fingers. He swirls his tongue hard around them before dragging it against the pads of Jade’s fingers. His teeth graze light enough to not draw any blood before sucking hard again. Floyd tilt’s his his head forward to get Jade’s fingers as deep as he can down his throat, but Jade slips them out before he can take too much control over the situation.

“Jade-” Floyd starts, but Jade cuts him off as he quickly slides his fingers as deep as they’ll go inside Floyd, twisting them for a moment and curling them deep against the spot that sends shivers down Floyd’s spine. Floyd knows the exact sort of expression on Jade’s face as he spreads his fingers as he thrusts into him. “Jade-” Floyd tries again, but Jade thrusts even deeper as he tries to speak, so that his name comes off as the broken sound of his name.

“Should I fuck you, Otouto? That’s hardly a punishment if you enjoy it so much, but…” Jade drags his tongue over the bloodied spot on his shoulder. “If you come before me, you’ll regret it immensely.” Floyd is notorious for coming first, so it is a challenge to ask him to wait for Jade to come first. There isn’t anything Floyd can’t do if he actually puts his mind to it though, so Floyd can and will, even with his hands bound, make sure to control himself. He just barely manages to make a sound of confirmation as Jade slips his fingers out and presses himself against Floyd’s entrance. Floyd’s not even sure when Jade managed to get his pants off, but really, Jade’s always been good at things like that.

There’s nothing but Jade’s precum to lubricate Jade’s dick, and there’s a slight burn of a sensation as Jade enters him. It’s punishment for his behavior earlier, and as much as it hurts, Floyd can’t help but enjoy it. Floyd braces himself as Jade has one hand on his hip and the other tangled in his hair pushing his face against the desk. The pace Jade starts is agonizing slow. Everytime Floyd tries to push against him, Jade stops and gives him a smile, as if to ask if he’s done trying to control the situation. This goes on for longer than Floyd thinks he can control himself for.

The second Floyd slumps just a little, finally accepting that he has no control over what’s going to happen, is when a switch inside of Jade is flipped. His thrusts are deep and rough, and with each one they get faster and faster. Floyd can’t help but call out broken clips of Jade’s name the closer he gets. Between the bruising feeling of the desk against his dick or the hard cold desk top against his face or Jade pressing deep inside him, Floyd feels torn and dizzy and loving every moment. It takes every single ounce of self control to not just come all over the desk top and himself.

Luckily for him, after a particularly deep thrust, Jade comes inside of him, and when Floyd can feel that, it’s the final straw that tips him over.

“Oya oya...what a mess you’ve made…” Jade presses a soft kiss against his shoulder as he pulls out.

“Oh well.” Floyd laughs, managing to get his hands untied before taking off his jacket and using it to mop up the mess. “It’s not the first time.” He’ll absolutely get an earful about using his uniform to clean that up, but that’s a problem for later.

“No, but I do wish you’d behave a little better in class. I really don’t want another lecture about public decency…” Jade

Maybe Floyd would listen one day.

Probably not.


End file.
